


The Ultimate Double Dare 终极冒险（翻译/Translation）

by sandunder



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 弗兰克是一个活生生、血淋淋的证明，证明这个世界上，有一些骇人的事情并不是马特的过错。这事儿有一点像是从地铁隧道里爬出来，从成吨的泥土、砖石和钢铁的巨大压力之下爬出来，阴云压顶不断沉降的生活突然豁然开朗露出敞亮的天空。
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 3





	The Ultimate Double Dare 终极冒险（翻译/Translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ultimate Double Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536596) by [vibishan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibishan/pseuds/vibishan). 



> *罚夜罚互攻  
> *不多剧透，只放话在这里：这个不长的故事几乎集结了我对于罚夜罚想看到的一切；不好看，你打我

The Ultimate Double Dare 终极冒险

作者：vibishan

原作地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536596

*

“你阻拦不了我，小红。”他们一次又一次狭路相逢，而弗兰克一次又一次地重复，活像一张出了问题的唱片，即使他十指中已经有三根断掉了——断在他自己的枪托下。

“那你这就给我看好了。”马特低吼。但弗兰克透过他染血的牙齿且咳且笑：“嗯哼。你准备拿我怎么办呢？我进过监狱的，待了大概五个小时吧。”弗兰克毫不留情地指出。“我顺便又多杀了十四个人。这事儿没有上新闻哪？”

马特冲弗兰克脸上再次挥拳，虽说后者已经倒在地上了。

“我做的事情，责任并不在你。”弗兰克喃喃地说。他的声音比先前低，但依然狠厉。他的牙齿刮擦过裂开肿起的嘴唇。

“你之前在天台上怎么说的来着？你不是说选择在我么？”马特怒吼，“你不是说我可以阻止么，你不是说——”

“我那是瞎扯淡的。”弗兰克低吼。他的心跳有点不太稳——说明他没说谎，然而说的也不全是真话。也许他相信他说的是真话，为了马特，但不是为了他自己。“我当时只是想刺激你。”又是一半的谎言。马特不知道在那一晚弗兰克还想要什么别的，或者弗兰克本人到底清楚不清楚他想要什么，又或者他那一晚是不是心存死志。

“你下不了手杀我，所以，你阻拦不了我。那个是你的选择，小红。剩下的则是我的选择。责任在我。选择就是这么个意思。”马特把弗兰克绑起来留在天台上（不是弗兰克把他绑起来的那座天台，是另一座）。他希望这能给他争取到至少几个小时，让他有时间把弗兰克追猎的人移交给警局。但是，之后，这句话不时突然从他脑海里冒出来：当他站在墨西哥玉米卷摊子前，青柠汁刺辣辣流过他擦伤未愈的指关节；当他清晨辗转反侧，负痛躺在丝绸床单上，侧耳倾听着早高峰到来之前的垃圾车轰鸣。

责任并不在你。

弗兰克让他想起上民法侵权课时课外阅读材料里无比纠结的哲学思辨：一列火车朝着岔道口驶来，两条岔路上都有人。马特可以从他手底下救出一部分人，这是肯定的。但你没办法让火车停下。

“这不是你的战争，小红。”马特下一次设法揍弗兰克的时候，弗兰克说。“有些人是你能够阻止的。你不要再在我身上浪费时间了。”

“我现在又有阻止人的本事了？我记得我是个半吊子嘛。”马特厉声说。他努力遏制住恶心的感觉：弗兰克脱臼了的肩膀里头，关节滑液晃得稀里哗啦。

“呃。”弗兰克猛地倾身撞向砖墙，利用自身体重将脱臼关节还原，这个过程伴随着可怖的“咔吧”一声。“没错，但有些坏蛋本身也不过是半吊子。”

这句话完全打了他个出其不意——马特本来没想这样放声大笑的。

他体内有什么东西在移动：一把压下的操纵杆，一套相互刮擦的齿轮。不再有严冬的阳光酸液一样泼在他脸上；艾丽卡在他床上曾经占据的半壁江山依然维持原状——染着血迹，令人压抑，但它更像一个浅浅的墓坑而非无底的深渊了。马特不再躺在冰冷的被褥下听着他邻居生活里的鸡毛蒜皮等黄昏降临。他换上了便装，出门，混迹于普通人之中；这还是自他和凯伦见面之后的第一次。

马特用一天中的绝大部分时间跟踪福吉，从他的新咖啡店跟到新办公室，从新办公室跟到新酒吧。是他的双脚自动带着他过去，他来不及细细思索，也来不及劝阻自己。福吉用的洗发水依然是从前那一款，但他身上的气味多出一种以黄瓜为后调的发胶味道。而且他的头发也不像以前那么飘扬——是往后梳了，马特意识到，而不是剪短。他现在还拥有一名新助理，是个活泼得不得了的小姑娘，身上香草味沐浴露的味道特别重，高跟鞋的哒哒哒敲得马特咬紧牙关。

“跟我说点儿实话，”接过一沓文件的同时，福吉甜蜜蜜地说。马特狠狠捏住了盲杖。“你读书的时候是啦啦队里头的，是不是？啦啦队队长！美女里的皇后。”

“我读书的时候参加的是数学竞赛队，尼尔森先生。”

“啊哦，既然这样，你现在在这里干嘛？去发明机器人攻占世界呀。”

“也许我正在这么做呢。”她愉快地说，整个人神采飞扬，那么是因为她生性如此，要么是因为福吉拥有一种使人神采飞扬的天赋，也许两者兼有。“不许揭穿我身份，不然我别无选择只能杀掉你。”

福吉假装害怕地大口吸气。

“你不会的！我是世界上最好的老板！”

“没错，尼尔森先生。”她凝重地表示同意，用一种合唱团咏唱的调子，就像这是她事先背诵熟稔于心的答案，但她的心同时在悸动。这当然是真话；他当然是世界上最好的老板。

马特对自己说，这正是他想要听到的：福吉正在安顿下来，他正在结交朋友（不会让他温柔的双手染上血的那种），他很开心。他从马特的轨道里逃开了，他从和马特的遭遇里活下来了。感谢上帝能有人逃开和活下来。马特作的选择是正确的；这样更好一些，如果他们能够从此一刀两断再无交集。他把这一天剩下的时间花在倾听上面，为了更牢靠地记住这个教训。然后，他回到自己的公寓，开始填写求职登记表。

春天恋恋不肯离去，但依然一点一点地被潮湿闷热的夏日所取代。福吉长袖善舞如鱼得水，马特则收到了一大叠拒信。凯伦遇到了麻烦，又勇敢地自救脱身（马特皱着眉，即将纵身一跃而下，然而防狼喷雾的气味顺着风飘了过来）。有一次，当他跟踪凯伦的时候，他撞上了弗兰克，像是世间最怪异的一出错误喜剧。弗兰克喃喃念叨“天杀的小红，她会看到你跟你这身小丑服的。”而马特则尽可能清晰地比出口型：“你是在用步枪狙击镜偷偷监视她么你个神经病”。

除开和他跟踪骚扰同一个人之外，弗兰克出现在地狱厨房追踪目标的时间比之前少；而马特也不再在人群里寻找弗兰克，除非他嗅到足够的火药味和血腥味从而得知弗兰克已经结束了枪战。这带来一种剧烈的晕眩感：跟弗兰克距离甚近，却不阻止他。什么都不做。仅仅是并排坐在城市的高处，劲风迅疾刮过；或者黎明之前在一间摆满武器的地下室分享通宵不打烊的外卖和咖啡，四壁水泥让声音闷沉沉的。弗兰克并不认为马特的所作所为是值得的，但他不再说马特做的远不够，自从把他从船上推到河里那一回之后再也没有过。他无言地了解是什么驱动着马特继续，并且也欣赏——如果不能完全算是尊重——是什么让他克制留手不越线。

他甚至都懒得争辩，每当马特老调重弹试图说服他生命之重。他只是直接起身，离开：去遛狗，或者再煮一壶咖啡。他的反应使人焦躁：它虽然消极但极富影响力，尽管马特并不清楚弗兰克本人知不知道他这样有多恼人。马特希望他能宣称这招对他不怎么管用；他希望他能宣称他对于脚步声，对于沉默着离开，没有出现强烈的巴甫洛夫反应，他不像那些被当成实验对象经受反复电击的可怜犬类——然而他和它们，其实是像的。六次。弗兰克起身离开六次，马特就被训练得不再试图拯救他。

他们固执地同属一个世界：马特无法将他拉出来，也无法将他拖下去。

有时候，他们聊聊杀人以外的事情，有时候，他们根本什么都不说。但是，当他生命里的其他人都足够走运能从他身边逃离，在弗兰克身边是一件很轻松的事情，轻松，飘忽，怪异，巨大的宽慰。弗兰克的节奏是令人放松的：他缓慢的运动员般的心跳，训练有素的枪支拆装声，谨慎但从容的脚步。马特可以很轻松，仅仅聆听，而不必为任何事情辩护，不必分享，不必解释，不必隐藏他的瘀伤；弗兰克也怠于向他辩护解释任何事。

是弗兰克本人做了他自己的遭天谴的选择。当弗兰克出手伤人，那不是马特的错。当弗兰克被人伤害，那也不是马特的错。到处都是枪油、金属和血液的味道，半座纽约城都弥漫着这样的味道。但弗兰克是火车，是肺炎，是海浪。势不可挡。弗兰克是一个活生生、血淋淋的证明，证明这个世界上，有一些骇人的事情并不是马特的过错。这事儿有一点像是从地铁隧道里爬出来，从成吨的泥土、砖石和钢铁的巨大压力之下爬出来，阴云压顶不断沉降的生活突然豁然开朗露出敞亮的天空。

“……有人来过这儿。”他意识到。夏天缓慢攀上巅峰。马特悄然溜进弗兰克最近一间安全屋。这是一间迷你烤箱般的阁楼，窗子是坏的，但几乎没有风透进来，上到天台则很是方便。该死，弗兰克会放什么样的人进来？谁会跟他说话，除了马特自己之外？但肯定是有人来过。

因为他闻到了红牛、佳得乐还有微波速食馅饼的味道——弗兰克对这些都无偏爱——并且味道都是新近才有的，不可能是前一任房客（假设真的有过前一任房客的话）留下的。从流连不去的霉味儿以及不久之前还在的老鼠屎判断，马特怀疑这间阁楼实际上是被弗兰克擅自占用的空屋。空气中有微弱的汗水味道，汗水的主人不如弗兰克身体强健，但年纪相仿。便宜的洗衣液。他还分辨出一种奇怪的、苦涩的化学品味道。当他不再努力确定它是什么的时候，他的大脑反而在电光火石之间记起：键盘，以及兰德曼和扎克。有苦味儿的药剂是故意添加到压缩气体除尘器里的添加物，为了减少使用者吸入。（*兰德曼和扎克，Landman & Zack，马特和福吉毕业之初曾经实习的大律所）

“嫉妒了啊，小红？”弗兰克问。他的话——不是玩笑。马特希望它是个玩笑。因为他没有办法很好地抵赖。

如果事实对你不利，那就从法律角度来争辩。

“如果你强行拖一个人到这件——”

“是他找我的。”弗兰克的话短促简洁。

“而这就能百分百表示他值得信任。”马特马上转换战术。“你以为人渣里头只有菲斯克会利用你去——”

“我有说到信任么？”弗兰克声音低沉。他想装出被马特的话逗乐了的样子，但他实际展现出的不是那么回事。

“他来过这儿。”马特强调。他觉得这句话的含义不言自明。弗兰克少不得跟一些不清不白的人打交道——线人，武器贩子，有时候还有做假证件的——但这些人中没有任何人有机会看到他过夜的地方。马特心里想。

“别。”弗兰克缓慢地提出警告。“别揪着这件事不放。你针对他，你就是在针对我。而我们都清楚，一旦你我对上，事情很快就会僵住。”

“所以，现在事情就是这样儿咯。”马特带着怒意，穿着靴子的身体微微摇摆。他想要朝什么地方发泄怒意但却找不到合适的目标。

“已经有一段时间了。”弗兰克冷静而冷淡地告知他。弗兰克有一种本事：他不必费心真的耸肩也能传达出这个动作的精髓。“反正你也找他不到。他是个幽灵，远比我擅长隐身。”

马特并不觉得他能胜过自己，但他总不能去向警方举报一个看起来并不存在的人，再说了——他也不希望“电脑清洁工先生”把弗兰克也牵出来继而把地狱厨房变成热闹的通缉犯追缉现场，所以——

“行吧，”他咬着牙勉强地说。他痛恨自己不得不让步。“这事儿我不提了。”

“你到这里来干嘛？”弗兰克问，而不是感谢马特对他神秘莫测（而且十之八九人品可疑）的从犯表现出完全不该得到的容忍。而该说的他已经说了。

“……你有听说最近出现的新型化学毒品么？还没有人死于用药过量，但有五个吸毒的人因为运动失调接受急救。之后没谁还记得自己摄入过什么。”

弗兰克低沉地应了一声，拿出一本笔记本。

“跟我说说他们是在哪里被人发现的？”

马特坐下来——沉下心，跟他说了。

这跟他之前的战斗不同，不像他和别人联手的时候，比如——

（不，不，他不能够，他不能够往那个方向想。）

这不是突如其来的热潮涌动。这不是高空飞人式的激情迸发。但这不知怎地行得通，这让他感觉真实且坚实，就像是弗兰克未经油漆的桌子上粗糙的木纹，这让他觉得稳定，就像是弗兰克的笔尖划过纸张。他们完成他们的工作。

马特持续查看福吉的情况。他只是想——确保他过得好。福吉过得很好，有时候过得很好，只除开他过得不好的时候。他会低声叹气，玩笑话呢虽说照讲不误但人却有些形容憔悴。他深夜在床上辗转反侧，除非他连轴工作十八个小时之后才回家然后沉默着自斟自饮直到上床。

“福吉到底怎么了？”他问凯伦，趁着凯伦提前十五分钟来到咖啡馆户外座等线人的空当。

“我那个去！”凯伦惊得椅子腿嘎吱一声擦过人行道。“算你走运，默多克，我们现在是在公众场合。”

“不然我会让你好看，我这句话是撒谎么？”

“拜托。”马特说。

“也许你应该去问他。”凯伦回答。她的语气并不带有戾气，但却严厉坚定，毫不让步。

“我不能。”马特有点磕磕巴巴。他不知道怎么解释当中的差别。凯伦也喜欢他，喜欢她心目中那个他，但是，她从来没有为了他放弃一整套似锦前程，从来没有围绕他为中心来规划自己的生活。凯伦那么强韧。她体型苗条体态婀娜，但她却能够浅吟低唱从容不迫地在这个世界里所向披靡，就像棍叟的一把长剑。所以马特能联系她，他能跟她往来而不会连累她。

凯伦摇摇头，头发轻轻拂过肩头。

“哦，呵呵。”她的声音紧绷，语气生硬，流露出失望。马特还不知道她的回答是什么。“现在给我滚远一些，免得把我的线人吓跑。”

马特离开了。反正他也只能待这么久；他现在又有工作了，他的午饭时间就只有这么长。没吃中饭的马特回到自己办公桌前，在他的一大堆证词上头找到了一条令人毫无胃口的能量棒，是从弗兰克那里拿来的。他笑出了声——因为他不知道还能做点什么别的——一只手用力揉揉脸，干噎着把能量棒吃到肚子里。

俯身亲吻他是一件很容易的事情。一个凉爽宜人的秋夜，他脑袋里警笛声大作而他都不知道到底有几成是真几成是幻，汗水从他身上无休止地渗出，让他的皮肤刺痛难受。马特想要尖叫，想要停下来，想要把自己一层一层扒开只剩地上一摊骨头和血肉，而不是被各种感觉所淹没，而不是因为尘霾和一百万根永远嗡嗡鸣响的路灯而窒息。他需要弗兰克触摸他，需要粗糙但稳定的双手清除掉所有呲呲杂音，需要有人面不改色地把他悸动着的血淋淋心脏从胸膛里掏出来一阵子。

弗兰克的嘴很柔软，不可思议，奇异突兀：它仅仅是普通的血肉，甚至连皴裂都没有。有那么片刻工夫，马特迷惘不解。弗兰克应该把他碾成齑粉。弗兰克应该是那列火车。

马特更用力地贴过去，他内心噼啪乱爆的急迫让他呻吟起来。弗兰克皮肤下的下颔骨硬得让人宽心，但它拒绝让步，拒绝放马特进入。弗兰克扳住他的双肩，力道大到马特透过铠甲都能感受到压力。弗兰克将他挡在几厘米开外。马特可以在眨眼之间从他手底下挣脱，但他没有。他微微放松身体，放任弗兰克架住他。

“你今天晚上撞到头了？”弗兰克声音糙哑，像是他脸颊上的胡茬，像是一段无人知晓的隐秘旋律。

“没有。”马特撒谎。撞得并不狠，至少。“要拒绝就直接拒绝，不必在我面前装他妈的君子——”

“我也不是你想要牺牲时就召之即来把你拆骨入腹的野兽。”弗兰克低声咆哮。马特哑口无言。不耐和不满以及正在吞噬他的感官超载给他带来无法压制的条件反射，让他身体微微抽动。就像被挂在钩子上挣扎。

“摸摸我就好。”马特乞求。他为自己感到羞愧，但也同时觉得宽慰，因为他需索无度的丑陋内心终于以前所未有的轻松劲儿袒露在光天化日下。没有必要在弗兰克面前掩饰他自己，因为反正弗兰克怎样也是不会对他刮目相看的。“我就只要就这么多，我不能——我的脑子里事情太多，但在你身边，这些都不重要了。”

弗兰克喉间发出一个低低的声音，是若有所思的一声低哼，然后他将马特拖到安全屋大门的加固板边，将他压在那里，满足了他的需要。

马特醒来的时候，弗兰克的警用电台播报着晨间琐事——警察用代码报告蓄意破坏公物的行为，怀疑有玩滑板的孩子逃学，地铁站出现可疑包裹（里头多半装着字面上的脏衣服或者内容猎奇的非法黄片而非炸弹）。马特能闻到新鲜的清咖啡的味道（新鲜，清——但它也就这么两个特点了，因为弗兰克并不是追逐享受的人），一丁点廉价剃须膏，圆珠笔油。还有轻轻的“咻”一声，随着弗兰克用直尺流畅地划出一条笔直的线——可能是在地图上。他的确像是这种人。马特舒展身体，感觉到他身上各式各样的疼痛，他没有开口提问。（*脏衣服，dirty laundry，通常用来比喻不为人知的肮脏秘密）

他赤*裸着身体，从光秃秃的冰凉地板上懒懒走过。他亲吻弗兰克光滑的脸颊分散他注意力，然后围绕着咖啡杯发起一段短暂的打闹，最后他昂然举起他微不足道但滚烫的战利品。弗兰克低声冲他抱怨，他则探出舌头回敬。然后，弗兰克以椅子的两脚为支点仰起身，用他刚刚放在地图上的直尺抽了马特的屁*股，动作既快又准。马特一惊，热咖啡洒在他胸口。他大声地咒骂出声。

“正义终将降临到邪恶头上，小红。”弗兰克拉长声音说。马特能隐约听出来他在强忍微笑。他明知道马特看不见却还是强忍笑意，马特不敢去猜这是为什么。

“值了。”马特跟他说，因为这杯咖啡让他四肢舒坦。他并不记得他上一次和留宿的人在同一间屋子里相继醒来（而非被他们穿衣的声音倏然惊醒）是在什么时候——可能自从大学期间几次糟糕的酩酊大醉之后就再也没有过了。“正义打不打算给我递一张餐巾纸呢？还是说这样会近乎向邪恶低头？”

弗兰克拿起一块布朝他劈面丢过去——绝对是他用来擦枪的布，从气味来判断。马特凌空接住，皱了皱鼻子，但还是用它来擦拭自己。他咕嘟嘟地大口灌下剩下的咖啡。

“几点了？”他问。他偷了一条牛仔裤，还有一件摸起来不像有骷髅头的、大得过头的T恤。他把他自己乱七八糟的铠甲塞进一只同样有弹药味儿的行李袋里。“我中午要上庭。”他心里基本上已经不再觉得难过了，哪怕是他在纽约市法律援助协会那个繁忙的蚂蚁农场里只有一间孤零零的、被高高叠起的布莱叶盲文文件团团围成一座中世纪堡垒的格子间。弗兰克从鼻子嗤了一声，但马特截断他。“只是交通法庭，不涉及黑帮。但如果她被吊销驾照，她会跟着失去工作，可能还有监护权——”

“是，是，你就是受苦受难人的大救星。”弗兰克一面喃喃地说，一面给自己又斟了一杯咖啡。但他的话是发自内心而非谎言。“还不到十点，你还有时间去换身体面西装。”

动身离开之前，马特又一次亲吻了他，嘴唇上蜻蜓点水但甜蜜的一吻。就在这个时候，弗兰克往他鼻子上架了一副十元店里的塑料墨镜。“不要反应过度。”弗兰克对他说，“这副眼镜是粉红色的，套装里拆出来的，但这玩意儿对于帮我遮掩行藏一点作用都没有。”

“我才没有反应过度。”马特说。他努力忍住自己心里想要像个咯吱咯吱傻笑的中学生一样不知所言何意却依然想反唇相讥说是你反应过度的念头。

“呣。”弗兰克并不信服地回应。

下一回，马特没有等到他焦躁难安的时候才出手。

他只是——饥饿难耐。某种原始的、无所事事的感觉像线圈一样盘踞在他体内，就像一条缓慢滑行的巨蟒搭在树枝上。又或者其实他就是巨蟒——每一次夜魔侠的精气神在巡逻之后耗尽，他拖着沉重的靴子，指节红肿，胸口空落落的只有一些晦暗的余烬，他都觉得自己像一只冷血动物。换到从前，他会悄然开始工作，让福吉轻松的笑话还有凯伦嘴硬但心软的关怀像阳光一样沐浴他。现在，他在法律援助协会帮助的人对他心怀感激，但那只是聊胜于无的替代品。它们像是一簇簇烛光，散布在黑暗屋子里的若干光点，但是太微弱，太短暂，温度无法透过皮肤。

弗兰克不是光。他也是个冷血，比马特更甚。他追踪他的受害者，处决他们，沉着平静，无动无衷。他住在牢狱一般的狭小空间里，吃东西对他来说不过是补充燃料，没有别的意义，他不放纵自己获得任何享受。弗兰克的自虐是因为存心如此，而不是因为负疚和健忘。而这简直——骇人听闻，坦白来说。这让马特的脏腑翻腾，如果他细细思考太久的话。这就像是一个正在勉力恢复的厌食症患者看着PS过的模特，脑子里一部分想的是这不可能，活人做不到这一步，一部分想的是感谢上帝恩典，幸亏我不是这样，还有一部分想的是但如果我其实也能做到呢。

弗兰克似乎以某种超乎自然有悖常理的方式靠着自虐活得欣欣向荣，就像近期在南极水域发现的独特古老鱼类，血管里含有抗冻蛋白质，骨骼之间蕴含冰晶（即使在夏日）。他保持着如有必要在一小时内从安全屋打包迁走（连同他所有武器装备在内）的习惯，不留任何痕迹。他的东西理得井井有条，让马特很容易定位。他让自己完全沉浸在任务里，其程度令马特叹为观止：换作马特自己，马特肯定已经崩溃失控了。他的双肩沉稳，他的呼吸平静。他的杀戮越多，他的（数量不断增长的、永远保持铮亮的）军械库就收拾得越整齐。

他冷如墓穴。马特下一次亲吻他，弗兰克的嘴冰冷；风带走他身上的热量，当他拆解狙击步枪和瞄准镜并打包收好时。马特双手伸到他大衣下头，抚过他肌肉的线条，感受明明白白的温暖；这种感觉对于马特来说更显古怪：凡人的肩膀，凡人的手臂。他并非石头，无论他像世间最为阴郁的一尊滴水兽一样已经在高处蹲踞了多久；他不是死人，不像他自己宣称的那样，也不像马特辜负过的那些人那样。他俩是病态、可悲、冷血的一对，但他俩的心脏还在搏动，他们可以靠相互摩擦来弥补。他们卸掉铠甲像是卸掉鳞片，肌肤紧贴肌肤蹭动，牙齿刮过而不刺穿，也不蕴含毒液。

但第一步，马特猛地用力拉开弗兰克的皮带，然后就在那里，在天台上，在上帝和漠不关心的鸽群面前，在马特听人讲能穿透城市雾霾的三颗明星下，低头含住了弗兰克。弗兰克嘶了一声，动手拉扯他的头盔。有那么一会儿，马特以为他是在把他往外推。马特憎恨这样。一阵白热化的非理性怒火腾起，就像是走在人行道上路过地铁的一个通风口。他怎么敢，马特心道，他怎么敢伸手回应了马特然后又摆出他不屑于此的样子活像他心里对此没有隐秘的渴望。但弗兰克只是把他的面罩扯了下来，冰冷的指尖插进马特发间，慢慢地爬梳着避免扯到他头发。

哈，马特心想。他的嘴唇包住弗兰克的性*器，每一次弗兰克情难自制流露自己的欣快（通过挺身前送，或者轻声喘气，或者握紧的拳头引起马特头皮上一阵火星乱迸的刺痛）都让他的得意笑容随之膨胀。这完全是一种非正式的承认，承认弗兰克并不只是一架杀人机器，说到底他不能全凭军队即时餐、咖啡和偏执的信念活着。他有欲望。他能享受。

马特将他的鼻子深深埋进弗兰克下体茂盛的阴*毛，吸入普通肥皂、汗水和男性的气息，纯粹而坚定。他的喉咙规律而勉强地大口吞咽。弗兰克勉力松开双拳，抚摸马特的头发好几次。马特也这样对待过女孩子，他知道这是为了感受发丝的柔软。他把弗兰克的高潮吞咽了下去。它苦得要命，因为摄入的所有咖啡和罐头垃圾食品，但那之后，马特不断舔舐他刺痛的嘴唇，品味弗兰克确有七情六欲的证据。

事情并不是每晚都发生。事情并不是每周都发生。但是当他焦躁难安，当他满心沮丧，或者仅仅是寂寞了，当他需要在言辞简短神情疲惫的检察官的声音之外听到点别的声音，或者需要在抢劫犯的鼻子在他拳头下坍塌之外感受到点别的感觉，他就会追踪弗兰克（不论他潜藏在哪里），跟弗兰克上床，直到马特重新恢复顺畅呼吸。

眼下他们躺在一起但并没有紧贴。汗水在没有暖气的冷冰冰小屋子里逐渐收干。弗兰克的呼吸冲着一定角度，表明他又开始观察房间出口了。马特伸手过去，翕动鼻翼。

“有人来的话，我听得到。”他以接近耳语的音量说，不知道自己为啥要把声音压到这么低。弗兰克闭着嘴嗯了一声。

马特翻身到他身上，头偎在弗兰克胸口，亲自动手拉起弗兰克的一只手放到自己头发上，像一只恬不知耻的猫。弗兰克嗤了一声，但顺从地抬手开始爱抚他。

艾丽卡复活归来，或者说，和从前有着微妙区别的艾丽卡复活归来。

距离当时已经一年了，马特意识到。他的头脑还晕晕沉沉的，因为他们给他用了不知道什么药。很多双戴着手套的手将他生拉硬拽到她面前——她的御座前，那绝对是个王座。

“你有想我么？”她问。她的声音甜到发腻又充满斥责，就像是变成了醋的酒，酸液在她舌尖荡漾。

他有；他没有。他在心里建起一堵墙，把痛楚团团包围，遏制它们，以免它们遏制住他。他不去想她，一点都不去想，因为除此之外的事情总归是可以忍受的，因为在她离开之后继续生活是他已经学会了的技能，他可以用工作来填充时间，用更可控的损失来填充他自己。但现在有一把长柄大锤在重重锤击他心脏内竖起的高墙，砖石狼藉，骷髅遍地。他得解释他为何如此自私，他为何选择背叛，而他做不到，他做不到，他根本没有抗辩理由。

“求你。”他说。这大概是他最深重的罪孽：他甚至都不知道他开口乞求她什么。“不管他们跟你说了什么——”

她一耳光掴在他脸上——这恰是凯伦想做而没做的事。马特感觉像是城市里的冰凌，从立面上从屋檐下碎裂。

“他们不是我的主人，马修。”她低声怒语，试图让声音冷冰冰，但她办不到；如果说福吉和凯伦是阳光的话，艾丽卡向来是篝火，噼噼啪啪地闪动跳跃，但饱含危险，难以掌握。“我是他们的主人。我不是武器，或者离家出走的宠坏了的孩子，我是女王。”

“你想要什么。”跪着的马特恳求。他想要把她索取的东西给她，想要抚摩她，想要知道她是真实存在的，想要消除她嗓音里的那一点点负气，不管是什么让她觉得她非得靠武力才能请他过来。

（又或者她没有考虑过这一点：或许她就是天然对武力有偏好。）

“你向我许下过一些诺言哦，马修。”最终，她低声悄语。“当我是个心怀恐惧的小姑娘。当我身边别无他人。你想要控制我，但你无意利用我。所以，作为回报，我给你一个承诺：我不会拿任何事或者任何人要挟你。”

马特原本不打算的，但他放松了下来，呼吸十分细微地松弛，双肩几不可察地放低。艾丽卡没有错过这些细节。她低低地嫌恶地哼了一声，几乎掩饰住了她的受伤。她一个小的手势过后，一个人敲上他的后脑勺，黑暗夹裹着金星沉重粘稠地占领了他。

她离开了，手合会也随她离开了。没有迹象表明他们去了哪里或者表明她曾经回来过。马特打电话去告病，这个礼拜剩下的时间全都请了假。电话上的他听起来活像是快死了。他人依然头晕目眩，而且喉咙哭得哑掉了。他来年再继续努力吧。

他闭门不出，吃他能从屋子里搜刮到而且尚未真的长霉的任何东西，直到弗兰克在平安夜当天破门而入，语气阴沉地吐槽马特的门锁，并动用蛮力将马特从沙发上拖起来，强行拽到花洒下洗了个澡，然后强行给他穿上了西装。马特累到没办法反抗。而且这一切让他宽心：弗兰克帮他扣上纽扣，给他梳理头发，系上一条笔挺的领带，折线齐得像是用高精度激光扫描过。他押着马特去了教堂——随着临时扩张的合唱团颂歌渐行渐强，马特模糊地意识到：是午夜弥撒——跟他并排坐在教堂长椅上，一只手放在马特腕间，活像一名铁面无情的假释官。马特把头靠在弗兰克肩膀上，身体颤抖。

他们只分开过一次：当马特跌跌撞撞向前领圣餐的时候，弗兰克留在长椅上。是一个闻起来有姜饼味道的陌生人将手肘伸给他，领他穿过密集的人流。

“你是怎么做到的？”布道之后，走在雪里，马特开口问。这是他们两个之间的共同点，一直都有，但从未谈及。弗兰克知道周年的事情；马特不清楚他还知不知道别的事。“你是怎么——她依然踪影全无，我没办法——”

“你继续往前走，不然就会停下。”弗兰克说。他说得活像事情说到底就是这样的——不是说很容易，但是简单。把事情拆解开，棍叟过去是这么教导他的，一点一点来，一拳一拳来，一种感官一种感官来。打击和反击。选择和目标。这是一种选择。就算是世界在分崩离析，就算是你一无所有，你依然有得选。你继续往前走，不然就会停下。

回到马特公寓之后，他俩用天知道弗兰克从哪里搞来的、连标签都没有的苹果酒把自己喝了个酩酊大醉。马特觉着他俩聊了天——两件西装皱巴巴地躺在地板上，但西裤依然好好地穿在他们身上——聊了玛利亚，艾丽卡，凯伦。但当他醒来，脸紧贴着弗兰克不是特别合身的正装衬衫，他的头像是在被手提电钻钻，他记不起来他们都说了些啥。

马特继续往前走。

他接了一个新客户，名叫玛丽·沃克。她安静，紧张，闪动的影子会惊吓到她。当她以纸巾蒙面，哭着说她被指控暴力威胁及殴打他人但她并没有过——她说的是真话；虽然有目击证人能够指证她。当她坚持说她害怕暴力时，她说的也是真话。实际上，目击证人的证词可靠性低到离谱；他轻轻捏了一把她的双手，跟她保证说他会把一切都料理妥当。

审判后，他陪她往家走。她泪眼婆娑地向他表达谢意，他表示大可不必。就是在这个时候，她的心跳节奏发生了变化。她一把抓住他，将他拉到一条小巷里头，狠狠地吻上他的嘴唇。

“怎么——”马特结结巴巴地问。他试图轻轻推开她：“不，怎么——”

“噢，你不该说这话的。”她大笑，笑声狂野地颤抖。然后，她的心跳又一次变了。她一拳狠狠打在他腹部。他无法还手——她很清楚他的身份，而且他完全不知道发生了什么事，所以他无法还手。他只是跌倒在地并蜷成一团，试着保护自己的头部。他万分困惑地呻吟，而她一遍又一遍地踢他的肋骨。

“怎么——玛丽，你这是怎么了——”

“你该叫我血腥玛丽，王八蛋。”她怒吼。她听起来完全变了一个人。“菲斯克先生说你可能需要一点小小的提醒。”（*玛丽·沃克是漫画夜魔侠的对头，具有变异能力和多重人格：纯真玛丽是普通人的人格，胆小、安静、和平；伤寒玛丽的人格是冒险、暴力、淫荡；血腥玛丽的人格是残酷、虐待狂、讨厌所有人）

上诉就在下个礼拜。马特辞去工作，从弗兰克那里偷了些应急肾上腺素注射剂，然后把全部时间用在跟踪福吉上。福吉不在家，他就在福吉所在的楼宇外逡巡；福吉在家，他就坐在他楼上邻居的阳台上，坐一整晚。

福吉的新工作场所很不错。他依然没交上什么真正的朋友——只有对他又爱又恼的同事，他干活太拼，笑声稍嫌过于响亮。突然连续几天在光天化日之下活动之后，马特感觉到皮肤红肿刺痛；如果在黑暗里隐匿太久，就连最微弱的阳光都会把人灼伤。

他是个蠢货；而她不知怎地掩饰住了自己的心跳。所以他没有认出玛丽来，直到她已经进入楼宇到了楼梯间里。他狂奔着去拦截她，差点没心脏病发作。他希望福吉的邻居不会惊醒，至少不会和福吉交换八卦。他弄坏了这个人的锁，他会赔偿的。

这一次，他可以还手，但他没预料到她用隔空移物的念力强力拉开了电梯，把他推到电梯井里头。而她则在事后顺着走廊离开，没预料到他会顺着缆线爬回来，用悍然的一记飞棍将她敲晕。

他带着她绵软的身体穿过纽约市。他不在乎他带着她往哪里去，只要她远离福吉就好。她的体重是甜蜜的负担，让他免于颤抖。她呼吸清浅，她心跳急促——对于一个被打晕了的人来说。这样的她更接近于他最初遇到的玛丽·沃克而非她后来成为的血腥玛丽，至少在她苏醒之前。

他将她绑起来，等着，因为他需要答案，但是，当然咯，绳索困不住她，她也不需要双手就能给自己松绑。她追赶他追出三个街区，将他用力推到街边的建筑物上，力道大得砖块开裂而他的颧骨出现蛛丝般的骨裂纹，然后冲他放了一把火，因为她当然也有这个本事。与此同时，她一直尖利地咒骂，说男人全都是一丘之貉，说他是个变态王八蛋，说他再也别想碰她一个指头。

铠甲有作用，但作用只能有那么多。烟雾让他呼吸不畅。他跌跌撞撞走进一家杂货店，感觉到他铠甲外层的高分子聚合物开始噼啪开裂和熔化。当一个机灵的出纳员大喊着抄起灭火器对他一通猛喷时，他疲惫而感激地屈膝跪倒在地。

他觉得他能听到玛丽微弱羞怯的声音结结巴巴地说：“我做了什么了，天哪，我做了什么了”，但坦白说，这可能只是压力后的应激反应，加上头部创伤，加上烟雾吸入，加上吸入的几大口压缩氮气挤掉了氧气摄入，加上他自身内疚感的心理呈现。（*压缩氮气，灭火剂的成分）

他一瘸一拐地赶回福吉的公寓，尽可能在不被人察觉的情况下加快速度——所以他的速度其实并不快——全程都在祈祷自己能赶在她前头。他没有看到玛丽，不管是她的哪一重人格，但福吉醒着，还有好些其他勤奋早鸟。福吉冲了一碗蜂蜜坚果燕麦，但没有吃，他公寓里的电视安静地开着。

新闻媒体显然十分神速，他们拿到了杂货店的监控视频片段，取名为“烈火焚身夜魔侠”。福吉在无声地哭泣。他的呼吸战抖，泪水溅在地板上，虽然他的喉咙口一声未发。

马特得解决这件事。通过某种方法。做某些事情。

马特仅仅只和杰西卡共事过几次，但她是认识福吉的，通过霍赵贝律师事务所。这意味着她肯定是喜欢福吉的，即使他从未找到任何直接的事实证据能证明杰西卡喜欢任何人。他也认识她，所以马特希望这样能够不显得太过奇怪，如果他恳求她去干一阵子保镖活直到他把事情摆平为止。再说，她有超能力——那种显而易见真真切切的能力，而非过人但无用的听力——所以他希望她的加入能让局面稍许乐观一点。（* 霍赵贝律师事务所，Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz，《夜魔侠》剧集里后来招揽了福吉的大律师事务所）

“她可以直接让你丧失战斗能力，对不对？”杰西卡缓慢地发问。“毕竟她的念力那么强大？”

“我不觉得她有那么强的控制力。”马特回答，因为到目前为止，从战略上轻蔑她这一招显然对他还是有效的。

“唔。你知道吧，有些人你就是别无选择必须解决掉。”

他想起嘲弄他的弗兰克，在两人相识初期，在马特试图劝他每个人都心怀善念时；他想起弗兰克逼着马特只能选择通过一枪爆头来阻止他。他想起圣诞期间弗兰克放在他手腕上的带茧的手，他食指侧面新的粗糙皮肉（因为麦克斯总是牵扯狗绳摩擦那里）。他想起在他办公室里哭泣的玛丽，心跳声清晰而诚实。

“我不会那么做的。”马特说。这似乎是他一个月以来最为坚定的立场，就仿佛是他从弗兰克身上借了一点点永恒的力量收归己用，虽说弗兰克肯定是不会赞同他的使用方式。

“随便咯。”杰西说，“要我去给尼尔森当保姆，你得按小时付费。先钱。另外，如果他威胁要申请人身禁制令或者停止对我的雇佣或者耍别的什么律师手段，我就立马不干。”

马特倒不是很担心这事儿。杰西卡又孤单，又愤怒，又在意是非善恶。福吉大概过不了一天就会喂她松饼吃的。

“别动！”马特大喊。他终于追踪她来到地狱厨房往南几个街区的一间教堂地下室。她闻起来是盐和灰的味道，她的心跳急促而恐惧。是他的铠甲向她发出了预警——部分地方熔化后又变硬变形了，他动一动就容易轻轻响。

“玛丽，我不准备伤害你。”马特保证。他双手举在空中，往前走，让她能看见他，虽说他这样做很蠢。他开始觉得前一晚他听到她的声音毕竟并非出自他的臆想。他想起来他第一次和马尔文见面的情形。在突如其来的直觉驱使下，他问：“是不是……有没有别人威胁要伤害你？是不是菲斯克？”

她坐在长椅上，膝盖蜷向胸口，又哭了起来。马特十分小心地走近。

“他手里有……或者他的某一个手下，他们手里有证据……我没办法控制住她！或者另一个她。而她做的事情会让他们把我当成实验室里的老鼠，如果有任何人知道的话——她很坏的，她做过的那些事情——而且她做那些事不单单是为他效力，她其实是恨他的，但她同样恨你，我很抱歉，我很抱歉——” 

“没关系的。”这一次，马特拿出他安抚证人时最有说服力的口吻，坚定而坦诚。“没关系的，玛丽。我原谅你。”他在她身边坐下，搂住她。她把脸埋在他烧焦的铠甲上哭泣。

“听着，”当她的哭声慢慢变成频繁抽噎时，马特说，“如果他从此根本找不着你们呢？如果她从此收手不做坏事了呢？有人可以帮你们的。”

“不，”她低声说，声音里流露出恐惧，以及某种更糟糕的东西，“不。”她的心跳开始不稳定。但这不是那个揍他和朝他纵火的血腥玛丽；这是另一个，这是曾经亲吻他而现在伸手锁住他脖子的那个。

“人们都说，夜魔侠有一条巧舌如簧的银舌头。”她曼声说，声音里充满懒惰的威胁。她的声音还因为前一刻的哭泣带着点沙哑，但呼吸和脉搏已完全恢复平静。“可真是不要脸，竟然想要把我们的小甜甜纯真玛丽给关起来。干得出这种事儿的，这得是什么样儿的坏蛋呀？”

“我不是。”马特低声说。她的锁喉手势让他吞咽艰难，但他没有动手还击。现在还没有。“我向你保证我不是。我自己——我曾经在圣克里斯多福大教堂住过三个月，以前。”他从没跟任何人说过这事儿：福吉，没有；甚至连兰登神父也没有。那是他和艾丽卡分道扬镳那个春天后的第二个夏天。他想要向某个人证明某些事，所以一时冲动，他偷了一辆车，结果差点撞死一个孩子。“你以为我就不害怕被人当成科研对象大卸八块么？但他们没有——他们不会。那地方算不上顶好——是靠慈善运营的，床垫上都是坑，吃的东西更差。但他们是正派人。他们照顾了我，在我想要以头抢地想要把自己的脸扒下来以我自己的名字为耻的时候。他们在我需要帮助的时候伸出了援手，而且从来没有泄露过这事。我甚至不觉得他们用我的真名留过任何记录。你想要保护玛丽，对不对？那个——那个就是你想要的？”

“我不想。”那么现在就是另一重人格。“我想要的是乐子，那个胆小鬼不敢要的乐子。”她的声音既性感撩人又愠怒不已，而且她的话里只有一丁点是谎言。她凑近他，在他脖子上轻轻捏了一把。

“亲我们一下。就一下。然后她就会躲在你的小庇护所里头，爱躲多久就躲多久。”

综合考虑下来，这个代价并不算高。他亲吻她，柔缓深邃，直到他感觉她双颊陡然飞起红霞。玛丽羞涩地嘤咛着，马特自己也好不到哪里去。

他遽然起身，弯下腰，伸出他的手臂；她微弱地咯咯笑着，允许他引着她出去。

“你朋友完全是呆瓜一枚，小朋友。”杰西卡对他说。“说真的，我应该问你收职业伤害津贴的，可把我无聊的：我脑子都快从耳朵眼流出去了。”

“谢谢你的投入。”马特拿出最大的诚挚谢她，目的只是为了听她作干呕状。他尽量不去想福吉被称为你朋友这回事，因为这有点像被人捅了一刀的感觉。

上诉在进行中——它进行得……很顺利。定罪并没有被推翻，但根据他在监狱的表现（基于看起来煞有介事的那部分记录，反正）以及标准的数学公式算法，菲斯克的刑期缩短了。这是教科书级别的操作。他仍有好几年刑要服。短了许多，只不过。

马特会铤而走险的，如果事情真到那一步的话。

接下来的几天，他躲在阴影里，提防菲斯克另派人手对福吉下手，但风平浪静，他唯一的发现是杰西卡的话是对的。

福吉依然是他自己。他依然善良。甚至比以前更善良。他散钱给他行经的每一个流浪汉，因为他现在有闲钱了。马特听到他每晚都在那家杂货店买龙舌兰酒并把三张二十美元兑散为一张张五美元的零钱，并在第二天上班时将零钱装在口袋里。他让精疲力竭的打杂实习生提前一小时下班，并许诺会在其他合伙人面前帮他们打掩护。他上庭时锋芒四射，面对焦急绝望的客户和颜悦色。

玛西挑逗他的时候他回以苍白的笑话，但他俩最终每次都是叹着气各回各家。他俩的疏离里有一种习以为常的惯性：她的担忧带着无奈的认命，仿佛她尝试过干预但已然放弃从他那里获得任何进一步回应。

他回到他体面的公寓楼，乘坐没有故障的电梯到达他所在的楼层，边喝酒边看新闻，中途在沙发上睡着。下一天也是如此周而复始。

弗兰克用一句就惩罚者而言情感十足外放的“很高兴你没有死”来迎接他。他也就能说到这里，因为在此之后马特就跳上了他的大腿，亲吻他，凶猛而迫切。他激烈地骑乘弗兰克，就在弗兰克的椅子上；但这还不够。他又俯身趴到桌子上，鼻子紧紧压上摆放过枪支的地方，他带伤的颧骨在疼；他低声咆哮着让弗兰克将他一折为二；但这还是不够。弗兰克将他丢在行军床上，让他咬住皮带，将他进一步打开（虽然他已经放荡得湿漉漉了），直到弗兰克整只手都在他体内，而马特衔着皮带啜泣和尖叫；虽然他内心深处某个不可理喻、不可触摸的可怖而隐蔽的角落仍然让他感到空虚，但至少现在他筋疲力尽了。

“那么，”弗兰克后来说（在扔掉了他用来擦拭他俩身体的毛巾之后，他麻利地重新躺回床上，贴着马特的背），“我是不是应该假装这是你又一次跟致命危险擦肩而过诱发的？”

直接了当，若无其事；就像他平常一样。他永远都是站在这样一个立场上。马特大笑，声音有点走形。他在窄小的行军床上翻了个身，脸埋到弗兰克脖颈处。

“我做了正确的事情。”他低声说。“我帮助了一个年轻姑娘，她其实只是——迷失心智，迷失自我，受人利用，深受伤害，不管她有多危险，而且，我有保护到我的朋友。可他一直都很悲伤。我上周亲耳听到他在哭。我好恨这个样子。”马特突然觉得每一次颤抖的深呼吸都像是在从他的胸腔里凿石头，他的心又一次顶到了喉咙口。事情已经过去一年多了。这一年的时间感觉像是踩水立泳，感觉时间像是根本没有动过。但是现在真真切切是有一年的时间已经消逝了，而他俩仍然没有过沟通，尽管马特一直让自己在足够近的地方徘徊，让自己能够听到他的声音、他的脚步、他的脉搏。

“他本来应该开心的。”马特终于说，双眼无助地紧闭。“他本来应该——有一份新工作，过一段新生活，有一个新家，有正常的中央暖气和完好无损的窗户，交新的朋友。他本来应该开心的。”

如果说弗兰克对福吉有什么看法——他肯定是有的，早在他案子的辩护中——他也什么都没说。他只是说：“那就做点事情去改变。”

弗兰克不去反驳马特的借口，不在马特说我不能够的时候追问为什么不。他只是大踏步地从这些借口旁边走过去，从马特的每一个主张（福吉现在的生活比以前更好/如果他想要见马特他完全可以给马特打电话的/他们最后一次见面说的话是让福吉如释重负的）旁边走过去。

“怎么的？如果你想要事情有改观，你就必须着手去改变。他死了么？他不在了么？”

“没有。”马特不得不轻声低语着回答，虽然他颤抖了一下：这些话打在他身上，活像子弹，能穿心而过。“没有。”

“你能够眼睁睁看着他这样子继续么？”弗兰克个不肯松口的王八蛋。

“不行。”马特颤抖着说，因为那种无法承受、难以为继的沉重分量正是他在这里的全部原因：面对这样的重量，他已经精疲力竭，束手无策。

“那就做点事情去改变。”

“我想你。”抢在福吉乘坐的电梯门关闭之前，他闪身进去，接住立刻从福吉手里松脱的瓶子，免得它碎裂一地。这不是弗兰克会说的话，如果他和马特易地而处；但这会是弗兰克说话的方式：直接了当，直指核心。

“耶稣基督啊。”福吉张口结舌。他吃惊多于愤怒。马特没有介意福吉这个反应，因为他自己也不知道还能说啥，而他已经预演了一个星期。（也许是一年。）“我勒个大去，我指着耶稣基督在——在弹跳杆上发誓，马特——”

“咦呕。”马特认真地反馈。

突然之间，他俩齐齐放声大笑起来，笑得歇斯底里上下不接下气更别提说话了。

电梯门叮一声在福吉所在楼层打开时他俩还没有从大笑中平复下来。马特伸手递过酒瓶。

“我能——我能进来么？拜托？”

福吉一只手握住酒瓶瓶颈，但还没有把它从马特手里抽走。他能听到福吉吞咽口水的声音。他的脉搏加快了。他的汗水在大衣——也是新的，羊毛的，质量优良，从声音判断是那种又柔软又花哨又昂贵的面料——下散发出非常浅淡的一丝苦涩。

你怕我么，马特可能会问，如果他的喉咙没有突然缩紧，如果他足够坚强敢于面对福吉的回答。你伤我伤得有点狠，兄弟，福吉可能会这样说，语气因为时间流逝而变得柔和了些——温柔，但是足以击碎比马特更强大的心脏。又或者，想起许久以前的争执，他心里半怀期望半怀惆怅地放任自己天马行空地想象，我怕你，一直都怕。你样子看起来很糟糕，马特。也许福吉会简单地回答不但心跳声会出卖他。

但这种场景也许不会出现。福吉历来都不是说谎者，或者胆小鬼，如果和他比。

“你一个人喝酒喝得太厉害。”马特说，然后死死咬紧牙关，过迟地意识到现在福吉肯定知道了他一直在从旁窥探。他松开龙舌兰酒。

但福吉似乎已经打定了主意。他用刻意的漫不经心口吻回答：“是啊，我觉得是吧。”有意没表明他到底是意在回应马特的指责或是先前的问题。（*这里的肯定可以表示“是，我也觉得我喝得多”，也可以表示“行，我觉得你能进来”）

“你想不想要——”他以惯常的角度探出他的手肘，但没有进一步解释。马特接受了。他挽住福吉手臂时用的力道比他预想得大；若不如此，他估计他的手指会抖。

福吉的公寓疏敞而整洁，有着开阔空间带来的令人舒适的回声，闻起来有那种并不是十成新但也没有特别旧的皮革新家具的味道、一些品类不同的外卖以及肯定是已经死掉然后被清除的小榕树的残存气味。

福吉进门第一件事是将两个烈酒杯放到玻璃茶几上，然后给他俩各斟了一杯龙舌兰酒。马特一口干掉了第一杯，因为他现在就已经开始肝肠寸断了，因为他需要酒精抚慰。福吉勇敢地给他续了杯。

“话啊啊啊啊说……你到底听到了多少？”喝掉他自己那杯酒后，福吉问。他听起来是——不确定，而非气恼或者怀疑，但可能掺杂了点不好意思。

“我听到了你哭，”马特说，主要是因为他觉得这能回答他觉得福吉想问（但是不会问）的问题：你为什么到这儿来。他的双肩不由自主地耷拉下去；想到这事儿，他依然会觉得畏缩羞惭，就和小时候被修女发现他做了什么不该做的事儿时一个样。

“那个时候你在这里。”福吉质问。他没有提高音量，但仅仅是因为这个问题脱口而出得太快，让他来不及深呼吸支撑一句厉声质问。他咕咚一口咽下第二杯酒。“有人放火烧你，你应该在医院待着，再不济也应该是卧床——”

“她是在追杀你。”马特说。想到这个，他怕得连声音都低柔下去了。“菲斯克威胁她去——去立个威，或者诸如此类的。我必须得确定她没有回到这里来。”

福吉慢慢地吸气，又倒了一杯酒。“……所以，花钱雇杰西卡的那个白痴就是你，我猜。”

马特点头。

“我超喜欢她。”福吉语气夸张地补充。

“我就知道你会的。”马特说。

“我现在平安无事，”福吉说，“如果你担心的就是这事儿的话。”

“那不完全是——福吉——”

“为什么平安无事的那个人总是我，呵？为什么被蒙在鼓里一头雾水惊惶不安的那个人永远非得是我不可，哪怕是你已经在一年以前选择跟我分道扬镳就因为——因为你追求的事情，不管它是啥，比你我的交情更重要，而且你甚至都没有亲口跟我说这事儿而是让我自己发现让我来逼着你——”

但是，他的怒意像是烧制过头的黏土一样，因为烤了太久变得脆弱易碎，一下子就消散了。接下来，福吉毫不遮掩地大哭起来。他直接对着瓶子咕咚痛饮了一口，然后用他能够拿得出的友善态度将酒瓶递给马特。

（不开心的人需要——）（*Misery loves是谚语的前半句，完整句子是Misery loves company；不开心的人需要伙伴）

马特举头喝酒。他能从瓶口尝到福吉嘴里的味道：律所提供的顺滑咖啡和他奇怪的泡泡糖味牙膏，还有顺着脸颊滑进他嘴里的一滴眼泪带来的盐味儿。

“我以为你会过得开心。”马特说。

（如果你要开口说话，说有意义的话。不然你只是在白费唇舌。弗兰克其实从没这么跟他说过，但马特能听见弗兰克的声音这样说。他吸一口气。）

“对我来说，你以前一直很重要。现在也是。你必须得平安无事，你必须得——你应该拥有你想要的所有事，我希望——但我没办法停手。我知道我是个很糟糕的合作伙伴，而你一直都不开心，所以——我以为你现在会过得开心一些。如果我放手的话。但我一直——我一直在听你的动静，这一年，不单单是在有危险的时候。可你并不开心，我也不知道该怎么办，可是。对我来说，你以前一直很重要。”

马特现在也在哭。他抽噎着，当他已经没有话可以说。他将酒瓶递还福吉。

“你先拿着。”福吉声音沙哑地说。“等我一等。我得——我觉得我们得来点儿披萨。”他真的去点披萨了，而非将马特逐至门外。还是他俩常点的单：加大号，一半是奶酪加蘑菇（给马特的），一半是意式辣香肠加橄榄（给福吉）。马特又喝了一口酒。

“你有没有，纸巾，这里。“马特问。他现在满脸鼻涕兮兮。到这个地步了，他甘愿忍受普通纸巾。但福吉一面继续对着电话报信用卡号，一面从抽屉里拿出一包超柔面巾纸丢给他。

“我的烧伤其实没有多严重。”过了一阵子，马特塞着一嘴食物嘟嘟囔囔地说。“那件盔甲蛮不错，挡住了一大部分。而且我也没有被火烧很久。”

福吉呻吟一声，小心地砰一下以头抢桌。

“我也不知道该怎么办。”福吉承认。但在他承认之前，他们照老规矩就最后一根肉桂棒进行了剪刀石头布。由于继第一次两人打平之后，他俩又连续三次出了同一个手势，所以肉桂棒被瓜分。马特先分，福吉先选：一样靠手感，一样靠眼力。

“你说过，”马特试着说。他有点迟疑地停顿。他像是从一口深井的井底把记忆拽起来。“你说过你不会再在任何事上信赖我。而那也射射射——是很公平的。但如果说我们，如果说我们能够就保持现在这个样子，就像你希望的那样儿。”

他很确定那以前也发生过，在某个时间点：福吉开口邀他出去喝一杯。“如果说我们就只是，在一起聚聚？有时候，抽个空？”

“OK.”福吉缓慢地说。噢噢噢噢噢O——K。“但如果我不能教育你，关于——关于夜魔侠，还有跟个蠢货一样四处疯跑，那你也不准因为我工作的事情教育我。”

马特摇晃着坐直身体（这事儿花的气力比他预想中多），然后伸出手去，感受着福吉肩膀的圆润柔软以及他手臂的弧度。

“你有没有，”马特严肃地发问，“发现你做了什马——什么事，值得，被人教育，在工作上，尼尔森先生？”

福吉的三头肌在他手底下绷紧了片刻。马特想过把手收回去，但福吉的反应是拿起空的肉桂棒盒子朝他脑门丢过去。马特措手不及：他既没想到福吉会有这个企图，也没想到他喝醉之后还能有这准头，所以他连躲都忘了躲。薄薄的纸盒打到他蹙着的眉头上弹开。

“哎嗨哎，你完全是个天主教。不，我才没有呢，但凯伦每一次都要对我谆谆教诲。我有点明白你为啥讨厌这事儿了，但话说回来我的话总是对的。”

“谢了，福吉。”马特拖长声音说。他把“谢”字当中的“夜”的音发得特别特别长。然后，他俩又一次齐齐放声大笑起来，这一次没那么歇斯底里，而是从鼻子和喉咙口吐出欢快的声音，像是在房间里疯狂乱蹦的蟾蜍。

“你现在又失业了么？”第二天早上，福吉扭动身体挣扎着套上西装，问。他的宿醉还很厉害。

“是的。”马特嘟囔着说。他企图再拿一个枕头挡在他曝露在外的那只耳朵前。

“哎嗨哎，我恨你。”福吉说着假话。他用力甩上门（完全是为了当个混球），但他自己立马在走廊里呜咽呻吟起来，因为天理循环报应不爽，而且报应来得既快又狠。

马特微笑。

“谢谢你。”之后，他向弗兰克道谢，或者说，试着向他道谢。弗兰克伪装成观鸟客，但他实际上是在侦察一间放皮划艇的屋子。他怀疑有人把这里当做秘密传递点，但他不知道是什么人。马特把爆米花扔给鸭群。

“说到底，行动的人又不是我。”弗兰克直率地回答。

“话虽如此。”马特说。

并非所有的问题都解决了，他跟福吉。他俩失去的一年是一道鸿沟。有些时候，它依然伤人。有一些变化让马特出其不意，都只是不足挂齿的小事情，但就像是路面上有车辆减速带而他的盲杖没有探到导致他被绊倒。比如说：福吉右手第三根手指上因为写字磨出的茧子已经差不多没有了。他现在记笔记基本上是用平板电脑，而不是像以前那样随手放一本黄色的律政拍纸簿。

在某些事情上，现在福吉并不信任他，而这比福吉身上发生马特不了解的变化更为伤人，因为，马特不得不承认，这份儿不信任是他自己种下的因。比如说：“你想不想……重新自己执业？”福吉问。他俩吃着烤干酪辣味玉米片，喝着草莓玛格丽塔酒，周遭洋溢着生动活泼但并不太吵的的马里阿奇乐曲。他们还没有回过乔茜酒吧；这是他们之间心照不宣的约定。他们还没有作好回乔茜酒吧的准备。马特像猫一样伸出舌头，轻快地扫过杯口上的糖。这是纯的蔗糖，未经加工的好东西。（*食物酒和音乐全都是墨西哥元素）

“我想的。”马特承认。“我是说——我的生活会方便很多，如果我能够自己掌握工作时间。但我从来都不知道怎样像你那样去招揽客户，怎样去……打造一个品牌。而且我的工作经历有点跳——我也不知道这行不行得通。”

“我可以给你介绍客户。”福吉柔声说。马特立刻表示反对：福吉不需要给他引荐客户的，这是马特自己的问题，他并不是想从福吉这里捞到什么好处。福吉用指甲敲敲桌子——他好些年前就学会了用这个动作还不是挥手来吸引注意力。

“不，听我说，我们在霍赵贝有公益辩护——别摆你那副脸色，我们真的有，因为可以抵税。但还有——还有很多人处在中间层。他们达不到找公益律师免费辩护的资格，因为他们出得起一些钱，但聘请我们又不够。我可以把他们引荐给你，如果你真的可以为他们尽心尽力的话。”

他的话不带讽刺意味，而这反而是最糟糕的一点：他是——他是真的在询问。

“别给我送任何人情。”马特低声说。福吉厉声一句“不，我不会的”并不如他期望中那么令人舒心。福吉叹气。

“……行吧，你个不要脸的混球。虽然我明知道你在套我话，但我还是说了吧：你是个天资卓绝的律师，如果你他妈的愿意出现的话，马特。我会——非常非常安心，如果我能把他们引荐给你这样儿的律师。但是我需要你跟我保证，你不单单是天资卓绝，同时也会全力以赴，因为，我不能去收拾烂摊子。也许你还是会跟我撒谎，也许外星人又一次入侵了，那都没关系；但这个——这是一种责任，这涉及到职业道德，我的良心让我不能够推荐你，除非你当着我的面向我亲口保证。所以，你想一想，成么？你下一个决定：这些，法律，所有这些，到底还是不是你想为之付出的。”

福吉这番话很严肃，但并不怎么带怨气；那些因为个人感情个人遭遇产生的锋利棱角已经拿掉了，剩下的是更为客观更为专业的话，但这种柔化反而使得整段话更为伤人。马特当初不单单是伤害到了福吉，不单单是失去了他的信任。他还失去了他的尊重。

他咬住自己舌头，避免立刻脱口说出一句“好的”；利用需要法律援助的人去证明一件事——这样儿并不能解决他的问题。

“那么，跟我说说你跟杰西卡，你们怎么认识的。”福吉挑了个话头，强行（但仁慈地）转了话题。这是一个令人尴尬的故事，里头到处涉及马特作出决定——让福吉咬紧牙关并且想要开口教育他的那种。但福吉维持着休战的状态，一直到杰西卡嘲笑他的盔甲时为止。马特算计时间点算计得很准，刚好让福吉喝下去的玛格丽塔酒从鼻孔里喷出来。他一面咳嗽一面大笑一面擤鼻子：“哦，你这个混蛋——”（*杰西卡：“耳朵真不错。”夜魔侠：“……这是角”）

“我们下次再一起出来。”之后，他俩走在几乎空旷无人的街道上。虽然相处时有过些尴尬的时刻，但福吉依然说。他语气坚定，像是说出一个判决，或者念出一个量刑。在之后的好几个月里，他每一次都会这样说，当他俩一起出来厮混的夜晚结束时，仿佛如果他不去确认这一点的话马特就会再度凭空消失。而马特会非常感激福吉这一点，虽然他不想承认。

“好的，”现在，他回答。并且，“我还是想从事法律工作。我是认真的——如果你给我介绍客户，我不会让他们失望。”他吞咽了一次，一句我保证刺辣辣地奇形怪状地堵在他喉咙口；他很肯定，如果他把这几个字说出口，它听起来会只不过像是他对所有那些他并没有把握的事情的承认。“现在还不行。我还有很多准备工作要做，但——也许几个礼拜之后？”

“好的，”福吉说，然后他说，“祝你好运，马特。”

“那么，话说，你现在在和谁交往么？”两个礼拜六之后，福吉发问。这只不过是福吉忙着修理一台坏了的取暖器（而这台取暖器搞不好某天能让马特的新办公室变得适合办公）时提出的又一个尴尬的“让我们重新建立了解吧”的问题。

“你……最好是先把电钻放下来再说。”马特建议。

马特跟他吐露了实情。

他觉得如果福吉大发雷霆反而更容易些。

“马特。”福吉语速缓慢，声音低沉。他听起来像是在忍住不哭。“马特——不管他跟你是怎么说的，他说的都不是真的，好么？你跟他不一样。你并不软弱，而且——你并不是一个人。我很抱歉，我本应该，我本应该关心你的情况——”

“别。没事的。”马特勉力说，虽然听到福吉的话依然是暖心的。

“马特，你不是杀人的人——对不对？如果他——”

“不，”马特提高音量。他在福吉身边跪下，扳住他的双肩。这个姿势表示我会直视你的双眼（如果我可以的话）。“不，我还没有，我也不会。他没有逼迫我，我也没有给他当帮凶，事实上——情况和你想的相反，福吉。我知道我是谁，当我在他身边的时候，我比平时更笃定。”

“马特，那可真是，可真是让人叹为观止的花言巧语啊，竟然能够让跟连环杀手上床听起来是桩好事儿。但你真的大可不必为了不让自己觉得自己是这间房间里最逊最烂的人而把话说到份儿上。”

这话——好吧，这话戳他心窝子的力道有点大，但是——

“听着，福吉，我刚刚那话说的方式不太对——”

“或许是因为它根本就是个错到家的决定？”福吉的声音提高了。他语气里有一点点恐慌发作的前兆。

“听我说，为什么杀人是错的呢？不是说——我不是说在为他辩护，只是，你听听我的想法。因为我们没有这个权利。因为每一个人都有价值，就算他们做过坏透了的事，因为我们没办法知道——其实我痛恨他的行为，我为死在他手下的人祈祷，但是法律不能阻止他，我也不能。没有人能打心眼里说服他，或者长久约束他，或者真正改变他。但他身上存有善良，就跟他杀死的那些人一样。好么？我见到了。我痛恨他的行为，但是——他很好。对我来说。我并没有——我并没有被腐蚀。你我可以做朋友，就算是你不赞同我的所作所为，对不对？那么，他和我，又有什么不可以呢？”

福吉长长地缓慢了吐出一口气。“你可真是——真是走得够远的啊，兄弟。又不是说他杀的是蛇虫鼠蚁。”（*He’s not actually the terminator.和Terminator/终结者是同一个词）

“你可从来没跟他打过架。”马特指出。

“嗐。”福吉沮丧地小声说，头砰地靠到墙上。“他对你来说很好，可是？认真的么？”

这不全然是一个诚恳的问题，但也不纯然是一句质疑。

“是他说服我联系你。”马特承认。这句话既是他的致胜王牌，同时也是他兵行险棋的一步，因为天知道听到这句话的人会觉得多受伤。但福吉要求——一次又一次地，而且后来放弃了要求（而这更加糟糕）——他坦诚相告。“他不是那种自怜自艾的人，弗兰克。”

“我要拿你怎么办呢，默多克。”最终，福吉摇着头，说。他重新拿起电钻。马特松开他的肩膀，放他回去干活。

大概十分钟之后，福吉大喊一声“我操”，声音大到马特能听见对过的会计师们因为这一声突如其来的咒骂而窃窃低笑，以及一群鸽子从窗棂上簌簌飞起。

“呃。”马特轻快地回应，但他内心有一点点紧张，不知道跟在这句咒骂之后的会是啥。

“我要怎么去跟惩罚者发亲友团威胁，马特？”（*“如果你胆敢伤害某某某我就XXXX”）

马特歪过头，一个微笑在他脸上绽开。

“也许你应该找凯伦去干这事儿。”他建议。“我敢说，她就算是对他开枪他都不会抵抗。”

“没错，只可惜我认为她现在是他的亲友团多过于是你的。”很遗憾，这句话眼下基本上绝对是事实。马特真的也应该努力修复和她的关系。“也许我可以找杰西帮忙。”一番深思熟虑之后，福吉说。“在她心里，你一直就像个蠢萌蠢萌的小兔仔。再说了，这事儿跟送传票也没那么大不同。”

“你确信么？”马特问，试图忍住不笑。

“从她干活儿的方式来判断么？绝对的。”

杰西没有向弗兰克发出亲友团威胁。杰西卡向弗兰克发出的威胁是“虽然你和一个义警搞上了但这并不代表没人把你撅成两段如果你不小心把事情搞砸殃及任何无辜的话另外我说会把你撅成两段的人正是区区在下我”。而弗兰克低声（并且非常诚恳地）回答“谢谢你，女士。”然后他俩就缔结了奇妙的友情。

他们并不会冲着对方咪咪笑或者诸如此类的；这一点，马特非常肯定。但杰西在弗兰克离城远征的日子里照顾麦克斯，而弗兰克每隔几个月就闯进她的公寓帮她收拾房间。有时候，他们打冷酷的扑克游戏，赌注是各个目标人物和关键人物的相关信息。

马特试着给卢克一个亲友团威胁。

“沃克小姐已经知会过我说我会生不如死。”卢克温和地说。马特亟需搞明白，统共才一句话和两个人，他是怎么能够在同一个句子同时传达出既赞叹又漠然的相反情绪。这种技巧在上庭的时候铁定十分有用。

卢克并不见怪，谢天谢地。因为，实话实说，就算是全副武装，马特依然是他们这支崭露头角的队伍里最弱不禁风的那个。再说了，如果他俩交恶，他再闪身往卢克身后躲就多少有那么点尴尬了。

马特的律所重新开业大吉满一个月的那天，凯伦重新加入马特和福吉，痛饮庆祝。她宣布“犯险调查不要命”属于她的免于说教特权领域。马特有点泪眼模糊（但这无损他的男子气概），在他打开一个新的铭牌后。

“我觉得这差不多是个传统吧，由我把它拿出来。”

“敬老传统！”福吉举杯宣布。马特很肯定他想说的是敬老朋友。

而之后，坏事理所当然无可避免地发生了。离弗兰克当前的巢穴还有一个街区，马特就已经知道事情很不对头。麦克斯无力地挠着门。从气味来判断，它最近一直——可能已经有好几天——没出门。马特上一次看见弗兰克是在两个多礼拜之前。但那是——那是正常的，那就是他们的运作方式。但这不是。弗兰克不会这么凭空玩消失，除非他没别的选择。

他没有死。与其说这是马特的信念，不如说这是公理。他不可能死。弗兰克永远是活下来的那一个。没有什么事能击倒他。

（你继续往前走，不然就会停下。）

马特给麦克斯喂过食，把它打理干净，安安全全地送到杰西卡身边。然后，他横扫街头，拗断他人的手臂，纵身越过狭窄的小巷，感觉自己精神既狂躁同时又异常专注。他突然意识到——在徒劳无功的整整三十六个小时之后——弗兰克可能根本就不在纽约市内。

最后，马特甚至比他协助弗兰克从爱尔兰黑帮手底下脱身的时候更无用：最终，他发现弗兰克在哈德逊高速路的路肩上跌跌撞撞一路往南，疲惫不堪，脚步虚浮，心跳不稳，身上散发出灰泥粉、化学炸药、臭氧、胆汁和烧焦毛发的味道。

“……嗨。”他最终说了一个字回应马特慌乱的弗兰克，弗兰克你跟我说话啊，发生什么事情了，你受伤了么，他们抓走你多长时间，是谁下的手——然后就摇摇晃晃一头栽进马特的怀里。

“有人在跟踪你么？”马特终于决定这是最迫切的问题。弗兰克嘶哑地回答了一个词：没有。他的声音还显示出脱水的症状，但马特没闻到血的气味，就连弗兰克身上常年存在的他人鲜血气味都没有。

风水轮流。这一次换马特半扶着弗兰克穿过楼梯间，逼他吃下些苹果酱加薄脆饼干，然后小心地搀着他去了淋浴间，在水转凉的时候把他拽出来，为他擦干身体穿上衣服。

“你是对的，小红。”弗兰克低声说。他的语气如此黯淡，让马特觉得很不舒服。他难以想象他自己曾经期望听到弗兰克这样承认。弗兰克被安顿在马特厨房的一个角落里，双膝屈起顶在胸口。他听起来像是处在彻头彻尾的震惊中，而马特无法——马特无法想象。就算是被人用电钻折磨之后，弗兰克依然处在战斗模式中。而现在他完全是——他完全是……

“什么事我是对的？”马特谨慎地发问。

“就不该信任他的。”弗兰克低声说。他的声音甚至比之前更轻了。他一根手指轻轻地敲打着厨房地板。

这——什么？谁？弗兰克信任某个人，而马特之前并不——？

记忆隐约回来了，像是来自上辈子的回忆，像是出现在他几乎能够看得到的梦里的某张面孔。

“等等，你是说那个红牛加键盘么？”马特忍住满腔暴怒，追问。弗兰克用力地哼了一声。他仰起头，靠在橱柜上，抬眼望向马特。（*“红牛加键盘”，微芯（Micro）；他曾经协助惩罚者。漫画里，两人分道扬镳时很激烈）

“你知道，如果你胆敢妄图改变我，”他现在的声音低沉，嘶哑，冰冷，“我会用牙扯出你的气管。”

这是弗兰克头一回跟他说出一句彻头彻尾的谎言。

马特在他身边坐下来，五指插进弗兰克扣扳机那只手的手指间。

“你知道的，我很久以前就已经放弃了。”马特说。他也不清楚他这话到底是不是在以谎言回应谎言。也许答案取决于放弃的含义。

“你是要说啥，小红？”弗兰克问。每当马特绕着圈子旁敲侧击，他便会以傲慢的态度重复这个问题。但这句话现在听起来像是一道谜题，一句悼词，一处创伤。

“你杀人是不对的。”马特说，他没有松开手。“你对人的判断也是不对的。但你不会改变的，除非你自己决定要去改变；这事我很清楚。而现在——你让我成为更好的人。”他抬起两人交缠在一起的手，逐一亲吻弗兰克的指节。“你让我开心。我也不觉得你就该注定孤生。”

“闭嘴。”弗兰克说。他的手捏住马特的手，他的脸躲闪地转向另一边。“闭嘴。”

“好的。”马特说。他俩就这样坐在那里，坐了很久很久。

他向客户道歉，之后再补上推迟的出庭。他思忖着要不要编个新的借口，最好是某种会突然发作的长期疾病。脆骨病，或者诸如此类的。他最后还是没有启用这个借口——为了他真正有的残疾，他需要应付的王八蛋已经够多的了。（*脆骨病，又称成骨不全症，是一种罕见的遗传病，主要影响骨骼，严重受累患者可在微创或无创的情况下出现多处骨折）

弗兰克在他的公寓里待了一周。他睡在他的床上——睡在马特终于能够慢慢不再视为“艾丽卡那一侧”的地方，因为，弗兰克在上头的时间已经超过她。他从来没有跟马特说那个耍键盘的王八蛋做了什么。马特也没有问过。以他对弗兰克的了解——这个问题十之八九也无关紧要了。又或者，至少他宁可这样。

凯伦十之八九会持不赞成的态度，毕竟她是个以真相为终极追求的十字军圣战士。但马特则觉得他有权埋葬他不想面对的事情。当弗兰克用带着试探性的缓慢亲吻唤醒马特，马特伸手拥住他，触摸他全身上下，动作温柔，而且并不开口追问。

他失去了他的新招牌，在六个月之后，当他的真实身份在小报上传得铺天盖地时。他死了，死了一阵子。而这事儿——令人自由，比当夜魔侠更甚。他撒手放下了所有的事情，包括他自己的名字。但这事儿同时也很糟糕，让他像是一艘流离失所的船。有些时候，他完全是受风和波浪驱使，但依然在抗争——可他的世界依然一如往常地漆黑，没有星辰指引他没办法从容前行。

弗兰克找到他，时不时地。马特完全不清楚他怎么办到的。死人和死人之间的呼应吧。

有那么一回，在床上，弗兰克用一种缓慢但尖刻的语气拖长声音叫他杰克·贝特林，马特立刻像个裂了缝的鸡蛋一样决了堤；这完全不可阻挡。（*Jack Batlin，漫画里马特诈死时用的假名，和他父亲 “Battling Jack” Murdock的名字很相似）

复活比他预计中容易，就算是身份曝光之后带来了种种影响。他把复活的时间安排在复活节，就因为他可以。福吉在不同的时间朝他扔了三杯马丁尼（其中只有一杯被他接住了），用一把小小的塑料剑戳了他的脖子，然后拥抱着他，直到伏特加顺着马特的下巴滴下来，穿过头发，渗到头皮上。

“喂，兄弟，”他最终哽着说出，“想不想重新开我们自己的律所？”

马特装死期间，霍赵贝律师事务所的办公室——意思是说整幢楼而不是仅仅里头的文件——被某种会心灵感应术的巨型螃蟹群荡为平地，因为它们（效率奇低地）企图寻找跟杰西卡有关的情报。最终，霍赵贝选择了结业，而不是支付重建事务所的成本。福吉收到了更好的工作邀约，但是——

“是的。”马特说。“我真心很想。”

凯伦勒令他坐下来接受一次正式的采访以交换他们的旧铭牌。显然，她从老办公楼偷走了铭牌，就为了万一哪一天能够靠它要挟交换。杰西卡往他胳膊上锤了一拳，轻轻地，但马特手臂上的淤青还是用了一个月才消退。丹尼表示他可以收购最初散布消息的那家小报纸，然后炒几个人的鱿鱼。“你知道吧，如果这样能让你心情好些的话。”马特表示反对。

福吉的妈妈给他织了一件美丽诺毛衣，上面几个大字：我不是夜魔侠。马特上哪哪儿都穿着它，只有在弗兰克身边的时候除外，因为他很快就发现弗兰克总是想把它从他身上扯下去，而马特宁可它好好的不被人扯坏。他完全可以实现同样的效果，只要他出现的时候带一点点血，外加直接不穿上衣；有一说一，这样儿本来就更加方便。

弗兰克左肩上有一片很严重的擦伤旧伤痕。马特不知道那是怎么弄的，或者到底是什么时候。但它很迷人，因为肌肉质地从缩紧的光滑星形到凹凸不平的粗糙草皮状，上头的神经也不太连续，每一次马特吮咬上去用舌头摩挲不规则的形状，弗兰克都会扭动身体发出呻吟。马特耸动髋部，缓缓地深入。他心里盘算着不知道他能不能把这事儿继续拉长，一直到弗兰克的双臂开始发抖。通常而言，马特并没有那份儿好耐心，但当时是一个慵懒的周日下午，而弗兰克正喘息着两手紧攥马特的丝质床单。马特心想，我可以这样，到永远。（*星形是近距离枪伤，粗糙草皮是擦伤）

在从容但深入的几次挺身冲撞后，他意识到，这不是他的幻想，不是漂浮无根基的幻想。这个想法自此挥之不去。

因为他可以。他可以每天都有这样的生活，但依然想要。就算是周围都是尘埃、荒芜、鲜血和恐惧而非温暖的肌肤和笃定的情况——就算是世界都在分崩离析，就算是他在分崩离析，弗兰克也依然在。

“马特？”弗兰克低声说。他十分迷惑不解。马特这才意识到他乱了节奏。他咬在弗兰克的侧颈上，仿佛他这样就可以抓住弗兰克，可以逼他留下来（活像他还需要人去逼迫一样），然后重新专注于身下的垦伐。

马特想要——

总算有那么一次，马特面临的问题是他很清楚他想要什么。

他得开口。他必须得开口——人生苦短，他俩的生活又永远险象环生。再说了，如果他不赶紧开口，他搞不好永远都开不了口。而他这一生里，遗憾已经那么多。他跟自己说他会开口的。今天，明天，就今天。

马特临阵退缩了好几次。“无畏之人”，呵。

问题是，弗兰克还保留着他先前的婚戒，和他的军牌挂在同一根链子上。金子没有气味，但它确实有一种微弱但独特的振鸣声，比单纯的不锈钢相互撞击更悦耳。（他听过过一个故事，很可能是杜撰的——巴黎最虔诚的仕女们将她们的黄金首饰投进巴黎圣母院青铜大钟的开放式冶炼炉里，为了让钟声更加悠扬动听。）这两样东西他并不总是形影不离地随身佩戴，但也差不多了。它们总是完全埋在他的衣服和防弹衣下头，被他的体温烘得暖暖的。他说他已经不再是从前的那个弗兰克·卡索，但他依然随身佩戴它们像是佩戴护身符，虽然他抛下了那么多，烧毁了那么多，遗弃了那么多。

就在马特思前想后踟蹰不前的时候，遭天谴的弗兰克让他自己被人给逮捕了，而且这一次还不是被警察逮捕。

“你不能阻拦我见他。”面对拦在他面前的神情倨傲的神盾局官僚，马特低声怒道。“我是他的律师。你这种阻拦行为是对宪法五种不同程度的违反——”

“我深表怀疑，默多克先生。”神盾局特工冷静地回答。揍他并不会对事情有帮助，马特已经反复提醒自己这一点好些次了。“你本身也是一名义警，利益冲突会让你对卡索先生案子的代理根本站不住脚——”

“你的话属于毁谤，根本毫无证据。另外，就算你的话是真的，我的客户仍然有权了解他被指控的罪名并指定代表律师——”

“更不用说你面对可能会让你失去职业资格的从犯指控——”

“你这是蓄意妨碍司法——”

“打扰一下！抱歉，非常抱歉，马特给你添麻烦了对么？他这会儿有点昏头。”

“福吉，什么——”

福吉的心跳非常快——他肯定是从大堂一路狂奔过来的。

“我是他的律师。”福吉坚定地宣布。“他以前的卷宗记录里头肯定白纸黑字都有。”

“但是——”

福吉轻轻将他拉到一边，两人的头凑在一起。“马特，你知道的，你离这件事离得太近了。就算是他们拿不出证明，他们也可以把他关在哪个不见天日的地方先关个一年来跟你扯这件事。所以，你回家去，让我做我的工作，好么？”

“谢谢你。”马特大口喘气。他的五脏六腑依然纠结在一起，他的头也有点晕。“福吉——你可以不用——”

“我有那么点儿责无旁贷，兄弟。”福吉说，然后在他手臂上又轻轻捏了一把。“再说了，这里的越权管辖简直荒谬可笑。是天杀的复仇者逮捕他的，你觉得那群西部牛仔们有谁懂得好好地宣布米兰达权利么？另外，这件事十之八九是钓鱼诱捕。公民自由权在这里简直是被践踏一地。”

“准备去当盖世英雄了？”马特试着说。他的声音有点虚弱。福吉轻轻地嗤了一声；马特觉得，从形状来判断，他是在微弱地笑。“谢谢你的信任哦。我打车来的路上已经把刚刚大部分内容写小抄写我自己手上了。现在去吧，赶紧闪。备好三个人的晚饭。”

“谢谢你。”马特又一次说，这一次声音更轻，更哑。他抽出他的盲杖，笃笃笃地点向门口的方向。

事实上，福吉没能及时赶在晚饭时间把弗兰克捞出来，但他捞人的速度依然挺快的，快到马特冲着弗兰克怒喝责问他怎么会落得被人逮捕时既无内疚之心也不觉得自己是在犯蠢。

“搞什么飞机啊，弗兰克。你怎么会——你怎么会让这种事情——你他妈的不应该是精通战术——”

他知道自己不是特讲道理。他知道跟他们两个人每天都会遇到的那种危险相比这是不值一提的小事。他知道这件事之所以会发生要么是因为纯粹运气不好要么是因为赶上军队联合协同行动——反正不管怎样都不是弗兰克的错。但话说回来，他不在乎自己此刻讲不讲道理。

“别这样吓我。”马特对他说。他这句话以命令语气起，却以祈使语气告终。马特双手紧紧握住弗兰克双臂，他的头垂落在他锁骨处。

“我在追查贩卖儿童的事儿，结果那个跟他们在追的什么鬼纳粹军队是同一码事儿。”Frank低声说。他的语气里竟然有一丝真心懊恼。“我也知道他们不会乐意让我继续，但我总不能把事情做一半就撂下。”

你完全可以的，马特心想，既然复仇者联盟已经出面了，但是他当然是办不到的，当然不行。

“我没事。我现在安然无恙，健康又自由，像只小小鸟。你想要我怎样呢，小红？”弗兰克问。他抚摩着马特的头发，有点不自在地换了换身体的重心。

“跟我结婚。”马特诚实地回答，免得他再次思前想后犹豫不决。他往后撤了一点点，为了让弗兰克看清楚他的脸，但他没有下跪，没有把事情搞得那么戏剧化。但弗兰克还是在他双手间猛然惊抖了一记。他迟疑着，像一匹受惊了的马。（*Marry me。求婚经典句式）

“啥？那个——小红，跟我在一起没有未来。如果没有这件事，也会有别的——”

要拒绝就直接拒绝。马特突然想起来，就像是一个恶意的回声。但弗兰克并没有拒绝。他这个人何尝会在真心不愿意的情况下因为开口拒绝一件事而犯迟疑？

“别去想什么未来。”马特说。他突然之间喘不上气。空气中有一种一触即发的紧张，但他知道他这次能赢。“弗兰克——我——这件事——我是真的很在意我和你在一起的当下。好么？我们之间，这么些——年，你有没有意识到我们在一起都有好多年了？我想要。我想要在你受伤倒地的时候把你扶起来，我想要在你离开去和我在乎的价值观角力的时候睁着眼睛等你，我想要你在我犯蠢的时候对我翻白眼，我想要每个早上都亲吻你就算你早上的口气难闻得要命。我想要把握每一秒钟，哪怕你我活在借来的时间里。我已经陷进来了，弗兰克，而且我觉得你也一样。不管事情是好还是坏。”

弗兰克的心率一路狂飙；马特终于换了一口气。

“我想要让这件事情被承认。被官方认可。我想要法律宣布不管发生了什么我都有权站在你身边，不是说作为你的律师，而是作为你的配偶，而且，你最好是信我：无论怎样我都不会离开。”

他也想要这件事得到神的认可，在所有人面前，在上帝和福吉和纽约城面前。“如果你办不到——如果这件事会让你太难过——不管是因为什么原因，你都可以说不，而我依然爱你。”

这是他俩有谁第一次把这个字眼明明白白说出来。马特不觉得他以后没有说的机会，但是——以防万一。“现在什么都别说。你先想想。”

那之后，马特亲吻了他；他向来有很多种方式来论证自己的观点。

弗兰克醒来的时候，马特已经在做早餐了。他听着弗兰克舒展身体，呻吟，刷牙，然后啪嗒啪嗒地走过来，在厨房门口晃荡，倚在开着的门边。

“我完全没办法直接走进婚姻登记处。”弗兰克指出。马特依然背朝他。对着平底煎锅，马特露出一个得意的笑容。

“我已经在想办法解决这个问题了。”他承认。

弗兰克的本名是弗朗西斯·卡斯提格里奥内。福吉翻出来头一回审判时用过的那些文件。那是老早以前了，但当时没想到它们会派上什么用场。

“你确信这是合法的么。”弗兰克问。他手里握着笔，紧张的食指在轻轻地抖。马特正在把刚刚签好名的申请表连同精心挑选的身份文件一并传真给曼哈顿区最繁忙的办事处。

“在纽约，只要不怀欺诈意图，任何人都有权使用任何名字而不需要正式通知。”马特对他说。“而我们是真真正正地、不带任何欺诈意图地就要结婚了。在办理私人事务时寄望于你的赫赫名头碰巧没人留意也并不属于欺诈。”

弗兰克的脉搏一点都没有放缓。他的名字十之八九被列在本星球每一张恐怖分子名单上。但他依然想要以合法的方式来完成这件事。他想把这件事办得妥善圆满。马特取回笔，自然熟稔地亲吻他；与此同时，那台古老的传真机嗡嗡叮叮响着，像是迅疾心跳节奏的伴奏。

拿到结婚许可证之后，他俩等足了必要的二十四小时，不多，不少，因为，迟早会有人留意到的，但他俩也没有走额外公共程序申请豁免加快结婚流程的依据。（*纽约结婚流程是先申请结婚许可证，在市政厅领证后于24小时后但在60天内举办婚礼，然后才能领取结婚证；如有特殊情况，可以申请司法豁免免于24小时等待期）

马特的这二十四小时大部分花在了讲电话上。兰登神父还是表示他们不能够在一间天主教堂里头举行仪式，但他牵线搭桥介绍了一名圣公会执事。她愿意把她的教堂借给他一个下午。马特一个字都还没有来得及说凯伦便用各式各样富有创意的语言冲他咆哮了整整四分钟，因为显然，弗兰克抢先一步联系了她。等到她的咆哮结束，马特还是没搞明白她到底是为他俩高兴，抑或是因为她必须得在短时间内紧急搞到一条小礼服裙而慌张。

“我相信你穿什么都艳光照人。”他保证说。而她喃喃地说你们男人的嘴，接着是况且你个混球又看不见，然后她赶在她大笑出声之前挂断了电话。

他试着跟尼尔森家的人解释，这事儿不会大操大办，而且很赶，而且有点尴尬，不，他们不需要买礼物，不，他们绝对不必准备食物，拜托了，崔西·沃克认识口风很严的宴席承办商。但他还是被逼着收下一块临时赶工做出来的蛋糕，出自尼尔森不知道哪个表亲的烘焙坊。

（马特一直都觉着尼尔森家族那些旁支远亲就像是小圣徒名录中的一个新章，每个场合都可能有一个对应的人物，而且最后谁还记得住分得清？）

杰西卡则狂笑到电话都脱了手。她承诺如果丹尼企图祝酒她就悄悄勒住他脖子。作为交换条件，她要求免穿裙子和免于祝酒。

马特不清楚弗兰克在干嘛——他们一整天都没有碰过面。希望一切好运，马特坚持给自己鼓劲儿。好运气。他们十之八九用得上它。

虽说福吉的父母姐妹加上捍卫者联盟等朋友的规模并不算小，但事实上，出现在教堂的宾客仍以弗兰克那边的居多，而且他们每一个人都很吓人，只有一个闻起来有新鲜草药和木质烟熏和姜汁曲奇味儿的紧张不安的姑娘除外（她显然是伴娘）。马特的耳朵已经无法辨明来宾身上到底藏了多少武器。“他这都是在哪儿认识这些人的哇。”福吉抬手整理马特的无尾礼服，同时压低嗓子说。应邀匆匆赶来的宾客在这里警惕地走动，一半人观察其他人，另一半人则注视着教堂的彩绘玻璃高窗。公平地说，如果网上消息散播速度比马特希望的快，那么，雷神索尔随时可能从天而降。“这里少说也有四名女刺客——哦我的天哪，尼克·弗瑞不是据说死了嘛——”

马特才不在乎。他就要结婚了。

兰登神父清清嗓子；他那不走寻常路的朋友弹奏着管风琴。马特没有拿盲杖：他有福吉挽着他缓步走过过道和站在他身旁。

能听兰登神父做一场个人布道（而且不是在葬礼上）真是一件很棒的事情。马特很庆幸有凯伦在摄像，因为他一个字都记不得。可能能记得一个字。布道里头有“爱”这个字，他非常肯定。

“你们准备戒指了么？”

“没有。”马特回答。根本没时间去准备戒指。但是弗兰克回答：“是的。”他的声音有点哑。琼恩，站在他身边的那个女人，紧张地低声低低啊了一声，然后在她的手拿包里一通翻找。“给——”（*琼恩（Joan），惩罚者漫画配角，羞涩，社恐，向往乡居生活，在纽约和化名为Mike的惩罚者是邻居，在惩罚者受伤时帮助了他。惩罚者搬走时给琼恩以及其他几个帮助了他的邻居留了现金。琼恩靠现金移居乡下，后来又碰巧救了惩罚者）

“先摸摸看，”弗兰克将戒指放进马特掌心，“看看行不行——”戒指比马特预期中重，像是有分量有温度的小小的锚，边缘有光滑的斜面，外部有细腻的拉丝钢纹理。（*戒指图见文末译者注）

“顺便说一句，兄弟，”福吉压低声音说，“它们乌漆嘛黑，非常有风格。”他的语气听起来仿佛是无法决定他到底是嫌弃还是赞赏。

“材质是钴，”弗兰克低声说，“不会坏，不会碎，也不会——”

也不会反光，马特意识到，当他只是暗夜里的一道黑影时。这应该是个坏主意，基于战略因素考虑的话，戒指容易泄密，容易产生变数，但马特就是高兴，发自内心，发自肺腑。他想要弗兰克永远佩戴着它。让他记住——哪怕是当他躺在沟壑里——他是被人爱着的。

“它们很完美。”马特说。他笑了起来，心里想着不知道他可不可以在他自己的婚礼上说现在让我们赶紧继续吧。他感觉如果他们不抓紧把那些话说出口的话他会漂浮起来穿过天花板一直一直飞到天上去；他太开心了，而且他也已经准备好了。

兰登神父救了他。

“请你将戒指戴在他手指上，然后跟着我说。”

马特在这一部分也依然浑浑噩噩的，好在他知道他该说什么。

“我，马修·默多克，接受你，弗兰克·卡索，成为我的合法配偶。从今往后，你我永远携手相依，无论顺境或者逆境，无论富贵或是贫贱，无论健康或是疾病，直到死亡将我们分开。”

他现在很熟悉弗兰克的手了。上头的每一个茧，热兵器和冷兵器留下的每一处旧伤痕。他不想放手。

（他不需要放手。)

“我，弗兰克·卡索，”弗兰克的声音有点变调，但他还是克制着往下说，“接受你，马修·默多克，成为我的合法配偶。从今往后，你我永远携手相依，无论顺境或者逆境，无论富贵或是贫贱，无论健康或是疾病，直到死亡将我们分开。”

“在此，我行使纽约州赋予我的权力，宣布两位缔结合法婚姻。两位可以接吻了。”

福吉哭了。

招待宴会设在崔西住所的露台上。忍冬与丁香与常青藤混合着下方传来的、稀释过的城市喧嚣。当他俩以毫无优雅可言的舞姿在音乐里慢慢兜着圈子时，马特不断转动他放在弗兰克脖子后的手指上戴着的戒指。戒指内侧有浅浅的刻痕——是一道连续的线，但不是平直的，而是有些高低起伏。

“是心跳？”马特突然明白了。他低声问。

“呵，”弗兰克回答，“是的，它代表你和我。”

虽然乐曲大作——一台苹果手机随意丢在一个临时充作扬声器的碗里播放着崔西的高品质音频播放列表——但他依然能听见凯伦把一个男人逼到角落。对于他到底是不是尼克·弗瑞，这个男人拒不承认或者否认。但他最终还是被凯伦哄得开始接受访谈。福吉和所有的刺客姑娘们逐一调情，甚至包括一个看起来性情乖戾的、有英国军人范儿的男人。他告诉他说：“你完全不是我的菜，小子，但你他妈的调情技巧不错。”最后，一位身上藏了至少两把枪的女士同意和他共舞。琼恩说她太紧张了，但马尔科姆在她身边坐了五首歌的时间，用随和的态度和她闲聊，最终，他俩一起咯咯笑着，坐在座位上随着乐曲节奏摇摆身体，她鼓胀胀的袖口随着她手臂的轻微摇摆窸窸窣窣。（*作者表示藏枪的女士包括Lynn Michaels、Katherine O’Brien、Rachel Cole-Alves和Jenny Cesare；英国男人是Yorkie Mitchell。上述全都是在惩罚者漫画刊里出现过的、惩罚者的盟友。上述部分人在漫画里已经死了，但作者说这些人都还活着，因为她说活着就活着。至于和福吉跳舞的是谁，作者说大家可以自行决定）

杰西卡负责拍照。“但大部分照片里头都只有麦克斯戴着个难看的花冠，”她警告说。她又一次喝得酩酊大醉，脾气也暴躁了，“没人在乎你们俩混球。”

接到花束的是卢克。

**Author's Note:**

> *作者说这是有人点求婚梗的产物
> 
> *作者说两人的戒指长这样：http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/9086610/Oliveti-Cobalt-Chrome-Mens-Black-Textured-Ring-Comfort-Fit-Band-8-mm-24a4108e-5ffe-4cbf-a4d0-f86e31f225d5_600.jpg
> 
> *故事紧凑信息量大提及漫画的地方很多
> 
> *虐身，虐心，互殴，互攻，口v交，拳v交，骑v乘，和福吉和好，麦克斯，捍卫者，微芯，复仇者vs惩罚者，“我不是夜魔侠”毛衣，诈死+复活，求婚+结婚……
> 
> *好开心觉得翻完这篇的自己圆满了


End file.
